


Sciençons ensemble !

by Ambrena



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Comment s'est passée la préparation du poisson d'avril 2015 d'e-penser.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Fanfiction écrite en avril 2015, dans le contexte du poisson d'avril de 2015 du podcast _e-penser_ , et postée sur la communauté LiveJournal RPFeels. 
> 
> Les personnes citées - Bruce Benamran ( _e-penser_ ), Antoine Daniel ( _What The Cut_ ), François Theurel ( _Fossoyeur de Films_ ), et Patrick Baud ( _Axolot_ ) - sont réelles, mais cette histoire relève purement de la fiction.

C’était un poisson d’avril costaud, avec une vraie base sérieuse mais d’agréables pointes de fantaisie. Youtubeurs de tous les coins de France s’étaient rassemblés pour l’opération. Et comme c’était une idée de Bruce d’e-penser, c’était chez lui que la plupart d’entre eux résidaient en attendant d’avoir fini tournage et montage, non sans expériences improvisées, discussions philosophico-scientifiques et anecdotes.

« Moi j’aime bien quand Arthur apprend à Perceval à raconter ses missions de manière pas trop nulle, entama un midi Antoine Daniel, histoire de faire la conversation.  
-En effet, enquilla François Theurel. J’apprécie vraiment cette manière de jouer sur les codes de la représentation théâtrale classique, tout en soulignant le contraste narratif entre ce que devrait incarner la diégèse – et ce qu’elle n’est pas.  
-C’est lequel, d’épisode ? s’enquit Bruce, un peu perdu.  
-Tu dois t’en rappeler, c’est celui où ils se moquent de _La Poétique_ …  
-Ouais, et puis le gag c’est que Perceval sait qui est Aristote, même sans savoir lire. Donc là par exemple ils citent ce bouquin-là.  
-Ils font bien, ricana Bruce. Aristote il était vachement plus doué pour la poésie et la philo que pour la science, hein ! ‘Les objets lourds tombent vite’, euh…  
-Moque-toi si tu veux, intervint Patrick, mais intuitivement, ce qu’il disait avait l’air logique.  
-Dommage que ce soit si faux… soupira-t-il d’un ton de regret feint. Et _systématiquement_ faux, en plus !  
-Mais tu ne veux pas réexpliquer, un peu, vite fait ? demanda le Fossoyeur. Pupuce n’a pas tout compris…  
-On refait l’expérience avec les balles de golf et de ping-pong ? s’enthousiasma Antoine. C’était marrant !  
-Ou alors une autre, si vous voulez », proposa le scientifique.

Il alla prendre une balle de ping-pong et une feuille de papier.

« A priori, Aristote aurait dit que les objets plus légers tombent plus lentement, c’est ça ?  
-Oui ! »

Il lâcha les deux, et effectivement, la feuille de papier prit tout son temps en voletant vers le sol.

« Bon. »

Cette fois, il froissa la feuille de papier, la roula en boule, et lâcha de nouveau les deux items, qui touchèrent le sol à peu près en même temps.

 

« …Et pourtant elle pèse pareil ! », s'exclama-t-il dans une parodie cheap du célèbre Eppur si muove, avant de se lancer dans de complexes mais limpides explications sur la force d'inertie.

*

« Vous avez vu ma nouvelle loupiote ? » s’enthousiasmait Bruce. Un hochement de tête collectif, mêlé de murmure d’approbation, lui répondit. Ils avaient fait de la science toute la journée, la fatigue – mais pas la lassitude – commençait à s’installer, et tout le monde s’était pieuté. Patrick dormait sur un matelas gonflable (pendant qu’il le mettait en place, il leur avait raconté deux anecdotes sur les entreprises qui les fabriquaient, et Bruce avait enchaîné sur la mécanique des fluides) ; Antoine s’était pelotonné sur le lit dans un tas d’oreillers, traversins et autres couvertures ; François dormait tout habillé sur le canapé, pelle sur le ventre et pieds qui dépassaient ; et Bruce ne dormait pas du tout.

« Non seulement elle éclaire super bien, enchaîna le présentateur d’e-penser, mais si je la place comme ça par rapport au verre d’eau…. ça fait un arc-en-ciel !  
-Est-ce que tu vas finir par fermer ta gueule ? » s’exclama Antoine, tout ébouriffé, en lui envoyant un édredon. Il aimait bien sciencer mais le sommeil, c'était sacré !


End file.
